futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Fall of Syria (WW3)
Overview The fall of Syria was, as planned by Putin and Rouhani, supposed to take place later in 2019. These plans didn't pan out exactly as ISIS gained complete control of Syria 2 months prior to their scheduled dates. The rebel victory in the Syrian Civil War allowed ISIS to take advantage of new and inexperienced government and take their plans to establish a caliphate one step further. Casualties in this conflict were exceptionally high due to the ruthless execution of citizens by ISIS. Timeline June 2019 * Jun. 26: Syrian rebels capture Damascus and gain control of Syria. July 2019 * July 3: ISIS militants begin executing citizens in territory they have taken in Syria. * July 5: ISIS captures the city of Palmyra, executing thousands. * July 7: ISIS starts forcing those it captures to fight for them, especially Christians. * July 12: America and Europe begin talks of forming an alliance in the event of a global conflict. * July 14: Anti-American protests in Europe prevent leaders from joining forces with the United States, leaving all of Russia's enemies isolated still. * July 15: ISIS begins to invade the rest of Syria. * July 20: ISIS captures the city of Homs and begins more executions. * July 22: The new Syrian military attacks ISIS in Homs and Clinton orders bombings of ISIS held territory. * July 29: ISIS defeats the Syrians in Homs in a horrific slaughter of 40,000 soldiers and begins work on reverse engineering a downed U.S. drone. August 2019 * Aug. 3: ISIS begins capturing cities in northern Syria that are unprotected and executes more innocent people. * Aug. 5: ISIS forces arrive in Damascus and begin to lay siege to the city with American tanks they acquired in Iraq. * Aug. 8: Hillary Clinton declares war on ISIS and sends a small force to Damascus to aid the Syrians. * Aug. 13: Republicans in Congress fail to pass legislation to raise the defense budget as it is vetoed by Clinton to the outrage of the American people. * Aug. 16: ISIS begins biological and chemical attacks on Damascus. * Aug 20: The Syrian army is completely defeated and the United States withdraws from Syria as ISIS establishes total control of Syria. Clinton's approval rating drops to a historic low and people worldwide begin to blame the crisis in the middle east and western Europe on her foreign policy failures. ISIS renames itself the Central Caliphate (CC). Putin delivers a speech ridiculing Clinton's "embarrassingly incompetent leadership" American politics begins to shift heavily toward conservative policy. * Aug. 22: Russia and Iran complete their plans for an invasion of Iraq. Clinton warns Iran and Russia not to attack Iraq or face military retaliation and a long, brutal war. * Aug. 23. CC hackers infiltrate American television networks and broadcast the execution of 5 American soldiers on national television. One American CC soldier in the video warns Clinton that hell is about to be brought to America. * Aug. 24 The Prime Minister of England delivers a speech saying that recent global events have been an absolute "worst case scenario" and that the world is not prepared for what may happen if these conflicts are not resolved. Putin's advisors warn him not to stay close with Rouhani, as he has the same end goal as CC. Putin supplies Iran with nuclear weapons capable of reaching all nations in its immediate area with the instructions that they only be used if all other options have been exhausted. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: World War III Category:Syria Category:United States of America Category:Clinton (WW3)